


Verra la Morte e Avra i Tuoi Occhi

by SambliongPalpatine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Moder Settings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:14:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28627092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SambliongPalpatine/pseuds/SambliongPalpatine
Summary: I’m leaving this here and slowly tiptoe away. Title’s from a poem of the same name by italian author Cesare Pavese that can roughly be translated as ‘Death will come and it will have your eyes’.
Relationships: (!, Lucifer/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Verra la Morte e Avra i Tuoi Occhi

**Author's Note:**

> I’m leaving this here and slowly tiptoe away. Title’s from a poem of the same name by italian author Cesare Pavese that can roughly be translated as ‘Death will come and it will have your eyes’.

It happened again. He’d fallen for beautiful eyes again. It’s always the same; someone beautiful and totally out of his league would flash him their gorgeous eyes and paff, he’d be smitten. Only to have his heart drop down a cliff the next moment. 

Eve, Lilith, Abbadon, Cain and now Sam. 

Lucifer harrumphs, pouring vodka into a glass, staring at his facer reflecting back at him. Lucifer’s never entertained grandioseideas about himself, he knows he isn’t what’s considered handsome though he’s got enough confidence not to let that bother him. Even if he is not without insecurities he’s still aware of his worth. 

Though no one he’s dated seems to think so. He is always real, always gives the whole of himself, always tries to make his partners feel comfortable and appreciated and get they would just pretend. 

The man swallows the alcohol in one go, relishing in the burning sensation left behind. 

This last one really hurt. Sam was a puppy-eyed giant who seemed to be besotted with him. He was nice, smart and funny and... gorgeous. 

He pretended he was interested in his work, even let loose a few praises, invited him for coffee and even discussed some cases with him. 

And now that he has climbed up the advocacy ladder well, no more need for lil’ old Lucy. So yeah, he was tossed away. 

Again. 

His therapist will throttle him. Possibly murder him. 

He’s not gonna say he won’t fall into the same patterns again, there is no point because he will definitely do. He just wishes he was strong enough to resist the attention of attractive people. 

Maybe that’s what he gets for being sort of up in the law chain, flies always stick to him. 

Lucifer is debating between pouring or not another drink when a ping makes the decision for him. 

‘Are you up for drinks later, bitch?’ is Charlie’s text. 

He smiles. ‘Depends where you taking me,’ he replies. 

‘You’re gonna love it, bee,’ she texts back. 

‘Doubt it,’ he smirks as he texts back. 

He leaves his phone on the counter to go change his suit for something more comfortable for a bar of dubious repute. 

-

The bar, to Lucifer’s surprise, is actually nice. It being called ‘Dancing Devil’ not withstanding. 

"You see, I told you you’d love it," his friend exclaims cheerfully, as they plop into a booth. 

"I haven’t said anything." Lucifer looks around the place with mock-seriousness. 

Charlie rolls her eyes and slaps his shoulder. "Oh please, it’s perfect; not many people, not much noise and good drinks."

"Charlie," he starts in a condescending tone. "Have you seen the chipping wallpaper? And," he raises an incriminating eyebrow, "the name."

Charlie’s eyes sparkle. "That’s the best part," she says. 

Lucifer tries to give her his best glare. "Charline," he warns. 

She sighs dramatically. "Lucifer Nicholas Milton, you always do this," she whines with her hand over her chest. "Now I need a Mary Pickford and for you to tell me all about your boo."

His face must be doing something because she drops all pretense and is giving him a worried expression. "Oh ho ey, what happened?" she asks gently. 

"A mimosa first," he mumbles discouraged. 

She makes a sign for the waiter to approach and asks for their drinks. 

"Lu," she says once they have been left alone, "you can tell me now?" she prods. 

Lucifer lets out a long exhale before speaking. "The same old same old," he admits, feeling embarrassed. 

Charlie’s gaze sharpens. "Again?" she demands. 

Lucifer shrinks, wanting to be swallow by the upholstery. "May... be," he smiles a flimsy little thing. 

Charlie opens her mouth but closes it when their drinks are brought. She swallows half of hers in one go. "Why do you do this to yourself?" she sounds deflated. 

He stares down at his own glass. "I don’t know," he says quietly. "I just- don’t know." 

"Luce," his friend starts. 

The bursting of the doors has her stopping though. There’s a man stumbling through them, bitting words into a phone. "Fuck Bobby, he’s even brattier than before," he’s saying as he makes his way to the bar. 

Charlie’s face scrunches before alighting in recognition. "Hey, I know that man!" she exclaims cheerfully. 

Lucy hadn’t seen the man’s face and now he can only see his back, really nice, and the back of a blonde head. In all honesty what he can see is pretty alluring. "You... do?" he returns his skeptic look at her. 

She nods vigorously. "Yes! He’s my Handmaiden," she says casually, as if what she just said was pretty normal. 

Thankfully, Lucifer understands what she means. "Why, oh why, have you never introduced them to your Knight?"

She dismisses him with a hand. "You’d never have come to Kansas with me," she says simply. 

His heart stutters at the mention of the state, which is silly considering a lot of people are from Kansas, and sips his drink. "You are right, I wouldn’t." 

Charlie rolls her eyes. "I’ll go get him,” she says, standing and scampering toward the bar. 

Lucifer only has time to think’please don’t let this man have eyes-‘ before Charlie and her friend reach the table. 

"This is my boo and love of my life, Nick," his friend knows he hates to be introduce with his first name, so she always uses a nickname. "And this is my best friend Dean."

Lucifer raises his head, prepared for a handshake, and then. 

Then. Then. 

He is flashed by beautiful green eyes. 

Oh. 

"Ah-h," he babbles stupidly. 

"So you finally introduced your Handmaid and your Knight, huh?" the man flashes Charlie a beautiful wide grin. 

Charlie bumps their shoulders together. "It’s cause you didn’t venture out of Kansas, Dorothy," she teases. 

The man, what was his name again?, chuckles. "It’s been 5 years since I left and you know it," he chides fondly. 

Charlie sits back down on her side, motioning for her friend to join them. Lucy stares at the man, at his eyes, and with a herculian effort he clears his throat and stretches a hand to the man. "Sorry, where are my manners. Nick," he reintroduces himself. 

The man quirks an eyebrow but shakes his hand firmly. "Dean," he says. 

"Now we can all go larping together," their mutual friend bounces a little in her seat. 

Dean clinks his glass against Charlie’s and throws a wink at Lucy. "Not sure if I’m ready to fight another battle though.”

Charlie waves a hand. "That’s what the Knight’s for," she points at Lucy, "when he isn’t whining about his manicure," she jabs. 

"C, it was one time," he protests. 

Dean chuckles lowly, trying to hide it in his glass. "Good thing you won’t have to come out to Kansas then," he says, casually leaning back against the backrest. 

Charlie’s eyes widen. "You finally left?" she squeals. 

"Why ‘finally’?" Lucifer interjects with his voice a little choked. 

Dean turns those daming eyes to him and grins. "Being a Kansas boy and all," he replies with a bored drawl. 

"I see." Lucy nods, not really understanding. "And you chose California," he raises an inquisitive eyebrow because it sounds odd. 

A shadow of something passes over Dean’s face, too quick for Lucy to decipher it. He shrugs nonchalantly. "I got a job here," he says. 

"So you moved here permanently?" Charlie asks in excitement. 

"Yep," the man answers, popping the ‘p’. 

"What do you do?" Lucifer ventures quietly. 

"Forensic psicologist.” Dean’s eyes glint. 

Lucifer lets out a low whistle, that is impressive. So this man besides being beautiful and easy-going, is also smart. 

Fantastic. 

"That sounds... tough," he says, eloquent as ever. 

"Yeah, it kinda is," the man says. "What ‘bout you though?"

"Me? Ah, I’m a lawyer " he tries not to blush when the man whistles. 

"Lawyer, huh? Any good?" Dean teases. 

"The best." Charlie remarks, sliding an arm around Lucy’s shoulders. "He’s won pretty big cases,” she states proudly. 

"Don’t doubt it." Dean says softly, staring directly into Lucifer’s eyes, probably even his soul, and yet he can’t look away from those bewitching green orbs. 

Lucifer can’t look away and the other doesn’t seem to, either. They would probably go on staring if it weren’t for a loud beep irrumping the stillness. Dean pulls his eyes away, patting his pockets looking for his phone. 

"’Llo?" he answers so quickly he nearly slurs. "He speaking," as he listens his face grows grimer. "He said angels made him do it?" he doesn’t sound surprised not disbelieving. This isn’t the first time he’s heard something like that. 

An elbow jabbing at his ribs gets him back into reality, reminding him of Charlie’s presence. "What you think?" she asks under her breath. 

"About what?" he mimicks. 

Before he could get an answer though, the man is hanging up. "I’m sorry, I gotta roll," he gives a regretful look to his drink, "they need a consult," he explains, standing up. 

"You can’t go without giving me your number," the redhead proclaims, expectantly presenting her hand. 

Dean chuckles softly, shaking his head he places the device on her palm. She grins and quickly gets to work, exchanging numbers with that tech-saviness proper of her. 

"Don’t be a stranger," she warns once she’s given the phone back. "Or I’ll make my knight fight you."

Dean raises  
his palms and mock-bows. "Yes, ma’am," he says good-humoredly. "I’ll go pay now."

Lucifer doesn’t know what impulse drives him to do it but he stops the man before he turns "It’s on me," he says andhurries to add, "as anice-to-meet-you token," he gestures to the man’s half-full glass. 

Dean tilts his head, considering. His wicked eyes trained on Lucy. "Only if I can buy you one later," he proposes. 

Lucifer’s heart summersaults. "Ye-ah, sure."

God, why is he so pathetic? 

The man nods and winks at him then saluts at Charlie and leaves without another word. 

He drops onto his seat in a daze because damn, it’s happening again.


End file.
